The good ones
by Reciter5613
Summary: The goblin slayer meets something he never expected. Good goblins, unlike the savage ones he slays. Even more unexpected, Their leader has asked for his help. OOC: Not sure if this is the right rating for it.


It was a normal day in the Adventurer's guildhall. Everyone was already busy taking their jobs for the day. Goblin Slayer and the priestess was at a table waiting for everyone to clear out to get his quests for killing goblins.

Then in the door came a young woman. She seemed a normal villager with gear for short travel. She seemed rather cheerful as she walked to the counter where Guild Girl was working.

**Guild Girl:** Good day, miss. Can I help you?

**Woman:** I'm looking for a man that calls himself "Goblin Slayer".

**Guild Girl:** Oh, well he's over there at the table.

**Woman:** The one with the roughed up armor who is with a priestess? Thank you.

The woman then went up to Goblin Slayer's table.

**Woman:** Excuse me...

**Priestess:** Oh, hello there. Can we help you?

**Woman:** I was sent here to get Goblin Slayer somewhere he is needed.

**Goblin Slayer:** Is it for slaying goblins?

**Woman:** Well, goblins are involved. I represent someone who can't come personally but wants to meet you himself. Also, if you have any party members that can help with his job you can bring them.

**Goblin Slayer:** If it's about goblins then fine.

The woman was happy to hear this.

**Priestess:** I can go too. We have friends who can also help. They're not here so I'll leave a note for them telling them where to meet. Is that alright, Goblin Slayer?

**Goblin Slayer:** Sure. Where do we meet this guy? Who is he?

**Woman:** He prefers to keep his identity secret until you meet him. As for where I have this.

The Woman gives them a map to look at.

**Priestess:** Wow! That's a long way away. About more than a day by carriage.

then looked at the board seeing there were no goblin missions on there.

**Goblin Slayer:** It's fine. We can get a ride there.

**Woman:** No need. I have a ride ready.

Soon enough, the trio was on the carriage heading out to the destination. Soon they were in a deep forest trail. The woman then started saying something.

**Woman:** As I was told, you live to kill every goblin you see.

**Goblin Slayer:** Yeah.

**Woman:** Well, do you feel all goblins are bad?

**Goblin Slayer:** Not the first time someone asked me that. I just never seen evidence suggesting they would become good. They are scavengers who can't make their own things so they need to steal to survive. Food, water, weapons and of course woman.

**Woman:** True but...within this region something happened that might change your thoughts on that.

**Goblin Slayer:** I'm listening.

**Woman:** Long ago, there was a witch in this forest. Not sure if she was by herself or was working for the Evil Sect. Anyway, she started capturing goblins from several nests. She had them held in her home which was a tall stone tower abandoned after an old war. She planned to make the goblins into servants as well as a personal army to use against her enemies.

**Goblin Slayer:** She would not be the first.

**Woman:** To make them more helpful and not raid the nearby human village exposing them the witch taught them things. How to grow crops, hunt in the forest, make weapons, armor and even taught them to use magic spells not known to goblins before. She also had captive human women for the goblins to breed with. It was working well for her. Until one goblin got in her way. The one goblin she was going to make their commander. This goblin was the closest she had to that of a goblin lord. She taught him leadership, swordsmanship and even a little magic to make him the perfect leader. But she did too well of a job for soon the leader staged a coup with his fellow goblins. They overpowered her and no one knows what happened to her after that. But in the end, the goblins with their leader who then called himself the Goblin Prince made it their new home.

Then the carriage stopped suddenly. They all got off.

**Woman:** Now you're going to see the result.

The woman took them to a cliff and looked over a huge patch of open land. Goblin Slayer and Priestess see something they could not believe. They saw what looked like a village of goblins. It had high walls of logs surrounding it. There was a tall stone tower as well as wooden huts. There were farms with vegetables and raising livestock. There was a small pond of clean water. It was like a real self-sustained village.

**Woman:** Nice, isn't it?

The priestess looked at concerned.

**Priestess:** Goblin Slayer?

**Goblin Slayer:** I...I don't know what to make of this. I never saw goblins like this.

**Woman:** _(giggled)_ Of course you wouldn't. You're too used to the savage ones you kill all the time. C'mon!

The woman led them down the hill.

**Priestess:** So that story you told was true.

**Woman:** Yep!

**Goblin Slayer:** The witch did teach them to make things so they don't need to steal or pillage.

**Woman:** That was the idea. We felt you would need to see it to believe it.

**Goblin Slayer:** The only thing they need is a way to breed. I bet they still use the female captives.

**Woman:** That's the interesting part. When they took over the tower the prince let all the female captives go. As much as they wanted to keep them the Prince wanted to break off from their savage heritage and not give others a reason to kill them. The human village was so surprised by this. Even more so when the goblins actually helped fight off a raid of bandits. The humans soon felt they could be trusted. At least to a certain degree.

**Goblin Slayer:** So how would they breed if...?

**Woman:** Getting to that! The humans knew they needed females of other races to breed and they liked having these nice goblins around. So some women actually volunteered.

The group stopped walking.

**Goblin Slayer:** That...is impossible.

**Woman:** It's the truth! In fact, I'm one of those volunteers.

**Priestess:** You...bred with the goblins?

**Woman:** Sure have! Already had six goblin children. Two of them hobs and I think one will grow up to be a champion. I'd be so proud.

**Goblin Slayer:** I don't see how you or anyone would agree to that.

**Woman:** Well, it was not just women from the village but from far lands too. Some are actually elves. You see, we have kind of had a soft spot or...maybe even a kink for goblins. We always wanted to be with them but we couldn't risk it before. You know how savage goblins treat their female captives. When we were longer useful to them we'd end up dead or used as meat shields if we were lucky.

**Goblin Slayer:** Those are the most possible outcomes.

**Woman:** But with these good goblins we have nothing to worry about. Of course, the prince tries to prevent overpopulation so they don't burn out their food supply. For that, they found out special "protection" spells if you know what I mean.

They continued forward as and Priestess tried to absorb what the woman said. Soon they came to the village's main gate. It had a few goblins on top looking down on them. The goblins then yelled to some inside the village. could tell the goblins were nervous from seeing him.

**Woman:** It may be best for Goblin Slayer not to enter the village. As you can tell, they're scared of him.

**Goblin Slayer:** I can see that. They are right to be afraid.

**Woman:** It actually goes further than that. The children here see you as their Boogieman. They fear that if they misbehave or try to go back to the old savage ways then you would come and kill them in their sleep.

**Goblin Slayer:** I would do that.

Then the gate opened and out came a goblin slightly taller than normal ones. He wore light armor and wields a silver shortsword.

**Woman:** Here is one who wanted you here. The Goblin Prince himself.

The Prince went up to Goblin Slayer and looked up at him.

**Prince:** So you're the famous Goblin Slayer. The one human adventurer determined to kill off our entire race. I'm guessing the savage tribes gave you a good reason.

**Goblin Slayer:** Yeah.

**Prince:** Now let us talk in private.

The Prince lead Goblin Slayer in the forest as the priestess stayed to talk to the woman. The Prince and came to a secluded area in the forest.

**Prince:** I'm guessing you expected a trap or something.

**Goblin Slayer:** Pretty much.

**Prince:** I guess it would be hard for you to believe good goblins exist.

**Goblin Slayer:** It was very unlikely.

**Prince:** Well, I felt if I sent that woman to get you and let you see the village for yourself you would believe it. Of course, there was still a chance you would attack us on site. I assure you that we are not anything like the savage tribes your use to.

**Goblin Slayer:** One thing that still puzzles me about the woman's story. What happened to the witch?

**Prince:** _(Sigh)_ So she didn't tell you that part. That is something I don't like to bring up in front of everyone. When the witch was defeated, some of my kind wanted to kill her. Some wanted to use her as a new plaything. I, of course, didn't like those ideas. During my time being trained, I got the wool out of my eyes and saw how our race is seen by others. Why they want us gone. I planned to let the witch go to show we were the better people. But of course, one goblin killed her before I could do anything. This goblin felt the old ways were the best way. It didn't help when I had the other female captives freed. We ended up with infighting until I had no choice but to exile them.

**Goblin Slayer:** So some still wanted to stay savage. The same monsters as always.

**Prince:** Exactly. This actually comes to why I had you brought here. Those exiles joined other savage tribes and been trying to attack our home for years. The savages see us as traitors to goblin kind and wish to wipe us out. We've been able to fend off but I fear that will not last. They have a nest they made out of an abandoned human mine nearby.

**Goblin Slayer:** And you need me to clear it out.

**Prince:** Pretty much. They will be expecting me but they won't expect you.

**Goblin Slayer:** How do I know to trust you not to try and kill me afterward?

**Prince:** Not surprising you would say that. I can only give you my word.

**Goblin Slayer:** I will take out this nest. But if you try anything...

**Prince:** I won't. Even if I didn't like you I know better than to threaten your life. I've heard stories of how you took on a Goblin lord and how you strategized a group of adventurers to take out his army with little casualties.

**Goblin Slayer:** Your words are good enough for now.

**Prince:** Now one thing I need to mention. When you wipe out a nest I hear that you...kill the children as well.

**Goblin Slayer:** It's the best way to keep them from coming back holding a grudge and adapting.

**Prince:** Well, I'm not fond of that myself. I would have preferred you to send them to us. We would, of course, raise them to not hold a grudge and make them as peaceful as we are.

**Goblin Slayer:** I can't promise that.

**Prince:** I only ask you to try.

**Goblin Slayer:** So you're wanting me to spare the children in this nest as well.

**Prince:** Yes but not just them. We had one of our own infiltrate the mine acting like he wanted to join the savages in order to get information about the place. He was found out and killed of course but not before telling us a few things. One thing in particular really got our attention. One that we all thought was impossible. They...have female goblins.

**Goblin Slayer:** What?! That's impossible!

**Prince:** I was as surprised as you are but our guy told us the savages found a way to birth them. Only a few though. If they do exist then we need to get them away from the savages. Not to mention they may be their key to defeating us.

**Goblin Slayer:** How so?

**Prince:** As our guy told us, pregnancies for these female goblins are really short. It only takes around two weeks for the babies to grow to term. So, if the savages continue to breed these females...

**Goblin Slayer:** Then they will grow to high numbers and overrun you.

**Prince**: Exactly. They will swarm over us and the human village like a plague of locusts. I'm sure you don't want that.

**Goblin Slayer:** No!

**Prince:** So that's the plan. Go into the mine, wipeout of savage ones, and secure the females and children if possible. I know it still goes against your nature to spare goblins but...

**Goblin Slayer:** To be honest, you don't act like goblins I know so it feels like your not. I'll help to wipe out that nest. But don't make me regret sparing any goblins.

**Prince:** Understood.

Soon they came back to the main gate and discussed with the priestess. Goblin Slayer and priestess camped outside the village for the night. Then the next morning, Goblin Slayer's other allies the High Elf Archer, the Drawf Shaman, and the Lizard priest showed up after being led by another woman. They explain the situation and plan they came up with.

The group waited for the early evening to head out for the mine. Once they saw the entrance the elf took out the lookouts and they then entered the mine.

**Elf:** I have to say Orcbolg, I never saw you working with a goblin.

**Goblin Slayer:** It surprised me to see goblins like him.

**Dwarf:** How could you tell he was trustworthy?

**Goblin Slayer:** Not sure if he and his village are fully trustworthy but when I saw them from the cliff...they didn't feel like goblins I'm used to. It's complicated.

**Lizard:** It seems even beings like goblins are capable of redemption for the race's sins given the circumstances.

**Prince:** To me, any race can be good or bad. I mean, your races could turn bad in some cases. Like how humans can become bandits. Or how elves could become dark elves. But you should not take the actions of one group and contribute it to an entire race as a whole.

**Lizard:** Well put.

**Dwarf:** I am curious to see these female goblins. Hopefully, they're more decent than the males. No offense.

**Prince:** None taken.

**Elf:** I'm curious about that too.

**Dwarf:** I bet cause you hope they have smaller bust sizes than you.

**Elf:** Will you knock it off?!

Goblin Slayer then stopped them and had everyone in a defensive position. Some goblins came out to ambush them but they took them out quickly.

**Goblin Slayer:** Five!

**Elf:** Figured they'd be readying for anyone coming in.

**Prince:** As I said, they would expect me and my goblins but not you guys.

The prince then got out his map of the mine.

**Prince:** We need to take out the sleeping quarters where most of their guys are. Then go to the large cavern. That's where we will find the real muscle. Beyond that must be where the supposed females are held.

**Goblin Slayer:** Possibly shamans and hobs will be guarding them. Do they have champions?

**Prince:** Don't know but prepare for anything.

Soon they find the entrance to the sleeping quarters where most of the savage goblins were asleep as they predicted. They saw that the area was not well maintained as the support beams of the cavern looked like they could collapse at any time. They came up with a plan and had, the Priestess and the Dwarf in position. told before that the magic he had was mainly lighting based and he could channel it through his sword. He then held his sword out and started his spell as the others did as well.

**Prince:** _O mighty storm, let your power come off my blade and crackle through our foes to ashes!_

**Priestess:** _O merciful earth mother, please protect us, the weak, with the power of the earth!_

**Dwarf:** _Spin the buckets, gnomes! Make them spin and spin and let them go!_

**Prince:** _Lightning Bolt!_

An electric bolt came out of 's sword and struck the support beams breaking them. Some savage goblins woke up but before they could react the priestess used her miracle.

**Priestess:** _Protection!_

Her barrier trapped the goblins inside from escaping. Then the dwarf used his spell.

**Dwarf:** _Falling Control!_

The cavern then collapsed on the chamber crushing all the savage goblins inside.

**Goblin Slayer:** Thirty-two.

**Prince:** Nicely done. I see you guys don't mess around.

**Goblin Slayer:** I never do when it comes to goblins.

**Priestess:** I'm still not used to using my miracles this way. So you have no problem with killing your own kind, Prince?

**Prince:** They made their choice and I know we can't talk them out of it.

**Lizard:** It's strange how they reject your tribe. You have plenty of food, water, defenses, and willing female mates. Why would they prefer going back to being savages?

**Prince:** That I don't know. Maybe they were used to this lifestyle or perhaps thought their way was better in their minds. It's sad really.

**Goblin Slayer:** That leaves the main chamber. Once we find what we need then we either collapse all the tunnels or flood them taking out what remains.

**Elf:** As usual, you want the harshest but effective way to take them all out.

**Prince:** Might be for the best. You know savage goblins never play nice. We leave some alive then they'll just keep coming at us.

Soon they came to the entrance of the main chamber. There was already a huge group of goblins waiting for them. Luckily, they kept to the shadows of the hall so the goblins didn't see them.

**Goblin Slayer:** Looks like there's over forty of them. Mostly grunts but I do see archers and spellcasters. It will be tricky to take them on in an open space.

**Dwarf:** I can use my sleep spell but won't take them down fast enough before they are on to us.

**Goblin Slayer:** But it should make them drowsy and disoriented enough to take them down quickly.

**Prince:** We still might need more numbers for this.

**Lizard:** I can call upon two Dragontooth Warriors. They should even the odds.

Soon enough, they put their plan to action. The Dwarf used his spell to affect the goblins. The goblins were dazed but noticed them but Goblin Slayer's group ran in taking down every goblin as quickly as possible. The elf focused on taking out the goblin archers and spellcasters. They got to see how the Prince fought and he was quick but precise with his strikes.

**Goblin Slayer:** Seventy-five.

**Prince:** How do you keep track of...you know what, nevermind.

Soon they cleared the chamber but then they hear and feel footsteps.

**Goblin Slayer:** That sounds big.

**Elf:** You think?!

Then from out of the darkness came a giant goblin champion. It was armed with a huge ax.

**Prince:** I guess they did have a champion. How did my guy miss him?

But then the prince noticed something. The scar on its shoulder.

**Prince:** I recognize that scar. it's like the one I gave to the goblin who killed the witch behind my back.

The champion then laughed and then said something in the goblin language.

**Prince:** What?!

**Goblin Slayer:** Did it say something that surprised you?

**Prince:** Wait! You don't know our language? That seems like something you would do for your line of work.

**Goblin Slayer:** I never bothered since goblins never tell me anything I want to hear.

**Prince:** Huh...Ok then. He's claiming he is the witch killer I exiled. But that can't be right. I don't know how long it was since then but was differently not long enough to naturally become a champion.

Without warning, the champion attacked and the group scattered.

**Goblin Slayer:** Luckily, we had a plan in case someone like this showed up.

**Prince:** Really? Wow, you really do come prepared.

**Goblin Slayer:** How good is your sword strikes? Are they hard enough to pierce that thing's skull?

**Prince:** It can! Give me a second!

The others covered him while he readied another spell.

**Prince:** _O mighty storm, let your rage power my blade to cut through the toughest of foes! Weapon enhance!_

His sword then was covered with electricity.

**Prince:** Done! Now I just need a clear shot at his head.

Goblin Slayer then signaled the priestess to use her miracle.

**Priestess:** Hear us O merciful earth mother, protect us, and bless us with Holy Light!

The light blinded the Champion letting the prince run up to attack. The champion was able to sweep the prince off with the blunt of the ax. But the Prince saw Goblin Slayer was still up and threw his sword to him. Goblin Slayer grabbed the sword and then jumped up to stab the Champion's neck taking him down.

**Goblin Slayer:** That makes Seventy-six!

The champion fell to the ground in a large thud. Goblin Slayer gave the prince his sword back which turned back to normal.

**Goblin Slayer:** Not a bad weapon. Anyway, if this was a normal goblin that somehow became a champion it clearly didn't have much experience with its size.

**Lizard:** It troubles me to think that one can become a champion so suddenly.

**Prince:** Hopefully, we'll get some answers ahead.

They soon entered the hidden chamber. Inside they find a few goblin children scattering and hiding in fear.

**Prince:** Of course, the kids would be here. Keep yourself from killing them.

**Goblin Slayer:** I'm trying. It's just hard to go against my instincts.

**Prince:** I see understand that.

They went further and soon found the deepest part where they find what they were looking for. Inside were about eight goblins that did appear female. Most appeared to be pregnant and all seemed to have bruises and scratches. They seemed to show no reaction to the party. Then their attention went to one female in the middle who seemed taller.

**Prince:** Look at her.

**Elf:** She's like my kind but with green skin.

The tall female then spoke.

**Female Goblin:** We knew you would come for us one day.

**Priestess:** She can speak our language!

**Prince:** You did, huh?

**Female Goblin:** We figured you would hear of us and would want us for yourselves.

**Prince:** That and keeping the savages from using you.

**Female Goblin:** We are surprised to see the goblin slayer here. I'm surprised he's not trying to kill all of us right now.

**Prince:** Believe me, it was not easy talking him down from it. So tell me, how was this tribe able to birth females?

**Female Goblin:** Because of me. It's not a coincidence that one of you compared me to a high elf. That is what I use to be.

The party was shocked.

**Prince:** What?!

**Female Goblin:** They captured me a while back and used some kind of magic scroll on me turning me into a goblin or at close to it. It didn't change my height or structure but did change my skin and some organs. Mostly my reproductive organs.

**Dwarf:** Where would they get such a scroll?

**Female Goblin:** Don't know really. Could have been given to them by the demon lords. Or maybe they stole it. It was not just the one scroll they used on me but one that also turned one normal goblin into a champion.

**Prince:** Well, that would explain that one.

**Female Goblin:** When they had their way with me I eventually birthed the first female goblins. They were of course one out of thirty so they didn't pop up that much. The ones that did they would start using the second they were of age. But as you can see, me and my girls here are not treated any better than female hostages. They were too rough on us. Two of them were actually killed by accident.

**Priestess:** How horrible. They are not even nice to their own kind.

**Female Goblin:** But when we heard about your tribe we had hope. We heard you guys are nice and may treat us better. We were hoping you would come to liberate us one day.

**Prince:** You are right about that.

**Female Goblin:** I mean I'm not sure if he will be fine with it...

They look to Goblin Slayer.

**Goblin Slayer:** So long as no goblins are attacking villages and hurting anyone then it's fine with me...for now.

Later, they got the females and children to the Prince's village. The Prince and the tall & now clothed female spoke with the party again outside the gate.

**Prince:** We will see the females will be treated well. I, of course, told my guys not to mate with them until their scars are healed and they are in a better mood. Also to make sure the protection spells are active so you know...no overpopulation.

**Female Goblin:** Somehow, female goblin naturally wants to do nothing but breed. But even we have limits. Hopefully, these guys will be nicer or at least give us a safe word.

**Elf:** Too bad we don't have a way to change you back to a pure elf.

**Female Goblin:** It's alright. You know our people would not accept me back after all this.

Then the human woman from before gave her a hug.

**Woman:** Your more than welcome here, girl!

**Female Goblin:** Good of you to say. I felt you would be mad that we were taking your place as their partners.

**Prince:** We will still take in volunteers if they come. Don't worry. Big thanks to you all for making this village better. Hopefully, others will be more accepting of us good goblins. Though I fear that will take time. What do you think, Goblin Slayer?

**Goblin Slayer:** I came to slay goblins who were a threat. That's all.

**Female Goblin:** You are so blunt.

**Goblin Slayer:** Remember this, goblin prince! Don't make me regret helping you!

The group was silent.

**Prince:** Trust me, I won't. I mean either way I know better than to mess with you. You keep doing your thing. Clearing all the savage tribes out there. Do try to spare the children if you can.

Then just silently walked away.

**Goblin Slayer:** We're done here.

**Elf:** That's Orcbolg for you.

Goblin Slayer's group followed him to the carriage to take them home.

**Woman:** Why did he have to threaten you like that?

**Female Goblin:** I was expecting worse, to be honest.

**Prince:** I can tell he can only trust me to a certain extent. That's fine with me. Shows we have a long way to go before him or anyone outside this area can trust us.

**Female Goblin:** What did the savage ones do to him to make him want to kill goblins so much?

**Prince:** Could be anything. Let's just be lucky he didn't show his fury to us. I didn't see it myself but it could have happened if I wasn't careful enough with my words.

**Woman:** How would we know that would happen?

**Prince:** They say if a goblin sees the red light in his helmet opening then that goblin is already dead.

_(dice rolling)_


End file.
